


Not Now Kitten

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Bratting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Praise Kink, Punishment, RPF, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Henry is busy building his new gaming PC, but you just woke up feeling extremely bratty and wanting his attention. Well, you’ve poked the bear.A/M:Posted on myTumblr accounton July 22nd.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Not Now Kitten

Clatters and rackets woke you from your deep slumber. It wasn’t even 8 am, yet the claimed spot next to you was already abandoned. Usually, it was Henry who got up first and playfully rolled on top of you. The burly bear knew how heavy he is, and that you could hardly withstand the weight; but more than anything, he loved those joyful squeals that came from your mouth as he nibbled your neck and rubbed his beard over your throat.

Waking in an empty bed was almost heartbreaking, especially on a day like this where you were both home and had no work to do.

_Clank! Clink!_

More tinkering noises followed through the corridors of your house. Bemused, you furrowed your forehead and lazily reached a hand to grab the rose gold silk robe that was resting on the dresser. Stepping out of bed, you hardly bothered tying the garment, knowing it was just the two of you and Kal.

“Hen?” You called out and rubbed your eyes drowsily, following the noise that led you to his man cave.

There he was, bulging muscles kissed by a warm glow that beamed cheerfully through the open window. His massive bicep flexed as he folded one arm to adjust the large case on his desk. A thick vein visibly stuck out from his forearm. 

“Morning, kitten.” He called out, not even bothering to raise his head from his shenanigans.

Robe hanging open and exposing your enticing form, you leaned against the door frame. With one foot over the other, you watched the huge man cross his arms around his chest and brush a thumb across his furry jaw.

“What are you up to so early in the morning?” You tilted your head, checking the boxes and tools on the desk.

“I finally got the new gear,” Henry answered with a glint sparkling his gaze, like the eyes of a child on Christmas.

Admittedly, you were impressed, but not by whatever computer parts Henry just purchased. It was this Adonis who stood golden in the sunlight and brought a sigh to your parched throat. Every inch of him captivated your attention, especially the way his sinew twined as he moved his arms to position different devices into the big, black box.

Humidity began settling between your thighs; an exhilaration like no other ran through every tendon. Even the peaked crowns of your nipples tingled as the yearning for those big solid hands grew stronger. 

You wanted them on your throat, fingers etching forcefully.

“How about you leave the computer for now and come screw me instead?” You suggested, allowing the sleeve of your rosy robe to fall over your shoulder. 

Henry gave you a quick glance for the first time since you stepped into the room. His big cobalt eyes focused on the way your breasts peeked through the silks of your garment. The plump, rounded flesh was indeed a sight for a hungry man; he flaked his tongue over his lips but returned his gaze to the computer.

“Later, kitten. Daddy is working,” he replied. A slight warning was discernible in his baritone, but it only further called for the not-so-dormant brat in you. Henry continued to fumble with his “toy”, twisting the screws in. Every now and then he reached a hand to stroke his beard and scratched his head nervously.

You could see the gears running behind his big crystal orbs. Long wrinkles lined his forehead as he grabbed the manual and mouthed the instructions. Henry wasn’t just a bear in looks, his stubbornness preceded him. If he set up his mind for something he’d do it, and nothing in the world could stop him. 

Not even his half-naked lady.

Frowning at the lack of attention, you released a frustrated “hmph,” and fully stepped into the room. Cunning like a little vixen, you snuck behind the giant bear. The silks of your robe floated behind like tender rose petals.

“But I want it now.” 

Facing his broad back, You reached a hand through to his groin, feeling the hefty appendage between your long, slender fingers. Henry’s shoulder tensed and then slumped with a frustrated sigh. His cock spasmed and flinched beneath your touch, yet he wrapped his fingers around yours and peeled them away.

“Not now, kitten.” He repeated, sounding rather stern while commencing his work. He moved to the other side of the desk, turning the piece of equipment on its side and pushing in some device. His hands went into the black casing, carefully rewiring each compartment. Something about the way he slid his nimble fingers into tight spaces and the bulging tendons that adorned his hands made you immediately associate his actions with something raunchy.

You clenched your thighs further, trying to elicit the slightest of friction and then huffed with agitation. Never the one to surrender, you made your way to the large gaming chair and dropped heavily into the seat. Your long legs fell spread widely, exposing your slick arousal with an invitation. 

Henry’s face twisted for a split second, throwing a hasty glimpse before returning to his computer. It only took another second for him to pause, turn his head back slowly, and grant you his undivided attention. 

“Stop,” he begged, his hand still fumbling with some cables. 

A Cheshire grin tugged your lips apart. Feeling mischievous, you slid two digits into your mouth, coating them with saliva while giving Henry a heavy-lidded stare. Your fingers reached deep, displaying your impressive skill before drawing them out. A string of spit briefly stretched between your mouth and fingers, falling between your breasts as your hand descended between your open thighs. 

Henry’s cock was visibly hardening as he stared with astonishment. He was very much aware of how deep he can shove his cock into your hot mouth, and just how wonderful those lips feel wrapped around him. 

To say this game was unfair was the understatement of the year. Your fingers slipped between the curtains of your sex, parting them and flexing your fingers within.

“Oh, Henry!” you moaned. 

Desire blazed in his eyes, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. You knew you had him then, or so you thought. Clenching his jaw, he resolutely shook his head and shifted the entire computer to another side and moved, so his back was facing you. 

“REALLY?!” 

“We’ll do this later.”

Furious, you kicked yourself up from the chair. 

“No, we won’t!” You declared, ignoring the loud sound the chair made as it hit the desk when you turned away. 

“Careful!” 

Hearing Henry shout, you snapped your head over your shoulder and found him crouching down, holding a long, black device with three large fans mere inches from the ground. His eyes were still wide with shock as he gingerly rose and placed the device securely on a top-shelf. 

His chest sunk with relief as he stood straight. Pressing his arm on the wall and taking a few deep breaths, he peered at you from the corner of his eye. It looked as if whatever this piece of equipment was, it was quite significant. 

The tension in the room spiked in less than a minute. Henry’s intake of air was slow and measured as if he was trying to contain his fury. Not a man of rage, those moments of seeing him lose himself were rare to non-existent, and his anger never directed or meant for you. Gingerly, he grabbed the computer between two firm hands and placed it safely on the ground. 

You began to step back slowly. 

“You are _not_ going anywhere.” 

The commanding tone of his voice prickled your skin with goosebumps. Feet crashing into one another, you stumbled back, and for a moment the room turned into a whirlpool of mashed colours. 

You felt the firm grip around your forearms as you flew, followed by lack of air once you landed on the flat surface. Henry’s rough hand immediately pressed your nape down while the other pushed the hem of your thin robe over the small of your back, exposing you to his greedy determination. 

Bent over the hardwood desk like a bitch waiting to be bred, you couldn’t even utter a squeal.

Henry’s legs pressed solidly into the back of your thighs, his hand slipping over the curve of your juicy ass and praising you with a hungry squeeze. He treated you as if you were nothing more but a piece of raw meat, laughing as you flinched at the sequence of stinging slaps that greeted your rippling flesh without warning. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asked darkly before landing another merciless smack, giving no care to the pathetic little whines that split from your mouth. Squirming and tossing, you aimed to free yourself from his grasp to no avail.

“Don’t even try, you’re getting what you asked for. I’ll do whatever I want with you.”

“Henry!” you whined in protest, trying to sit up. But he tightened his fingers around your neck and then lewdly pinched your clit. Whimpering through gritted teeth, you shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut; a part of you wanted to escape the punishment, another wanted to receive it harder. 

Not that it mattered to Henry. He had no intentions of going soft. Dragging his fingers down the length of your slit, he crooned at the sounds you made, mocking how desperate and sensitive you were for his touch. 

Always crying like a whore and dripping for more. 

His finger shoved inside you, knuckles beating into the lush wetness of your taut little pussy. A groan of delight left his enticing lips, joyful at the wet warmth coating his fingers. Right away he began pumping inside you, crooning mockingly as you made hopeless little cries. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He taunted in a rasping voice. “Like it when daddy plays with your cute little pussy and makes you come all over his fingers and his cock, don’t you?” Not waiting for a reply, Henry pushed deeper, harder. Almost making your body thrash on the desk, but your freedom of movement was sparse with your jugular caught between his thumb and his index finger.

“Do you deserve this?” He asked, pushing against your g-spot while his thumb brushed over your puckered ring and pushed in, only a tad. 

You wheezed with both pleasure and exhilarating panic, trying to find your words. “Ye…Yes?”

“No, you don’t.” He chided coldly, pressing his fingers so hard inside it forced a turmoil of sensations within your lower belly. Frustrated for release, you swayed your hips, trying to writhe around his fingers and grind your clit against the edge of the desk. You were close, and yet far away. 

Henry knew how to control your pleasure entirely. Manipulating and shaping your satisfaction to suit **his** needs.

This little dance could either be quick or last for much longer. What scared you is that you never knew what to expect, and it appeared that you poked the bear right in the eyes while he was trying to have some peace and quiet.

The unmistakable tick of his tongue made your heart chill. A dry chuckle followed, and with a pull of his fingers, your pleasure was taken away cruelly. 

“I should tie you up to the bed and make you hold your orgasm for a whole day. Maybe put a toy inside you and play while I continue to work.” 

Keeping quiet, you knew better than to answer. You swallowed hard, still caged underneath the pressure of his arm. There was a scuffling sound, and your ears detected the soft thud of your knees falling heavily to the carpet. You lost your balance and shivered with a hiss, dropping lower as Henry kicked your legs apart to position you as he wanted. 

It resonated in your mind quite clearly; you were his little fucktoy now. 

“Lucky you, I want to get this done with,” he spoke while his cock touched you, poking and teasing both your orifices. “I am going to fuck that little pussy of yours so hard you’ll have to crawl back to bed. I don’t care if you come this time.” 

With that, he speared inside you, driving himself into your clasped canal until his balls slammed against your clit. 

A terrible scream tore right through you, your fingernails digging into the desk, scratching the wooden surface. Henry didn’t even give you a moment to adjust and immediately began ramming into you back and forth. The growls and grunts he made were the savage callings of a beast, making sure you understand how good it feels to spread your walls apart and shape you to his size. 

“Oh god!!!” You cried, your cheek sweaty against the desk while Henry’s cock split you apart.

“That’s a good girl.” He grunted in return. “Nothing but a wet little hole for daddy.”

His fingers spun around your neck, sliding from your nape to clutch your throat. His thumb etched your jaw and sought to penetrate your mouth to which you dutifully complied, unable to control your movements as you gasped for air. Instinctively, you sucked onto his finger, muffling your moans as he rutted into you with such force that the entire desk moved beneath you.

Tiny screws rolled from the edge and fell scattered on the floor. The corners of the hard wooden desk marked your thighs every time his thick cock filled you. Obscure sounds broke from you as Henry’s rhythm became even more punishing, your backside **hurting** as his hip bones crashed into your muscles. He fucked you with zeal, rocking you back and forth and shaking your body vigorously like a predator stunning its prey. The control over your own body was lost to you completely; in despair, you sucked hard on his thumb and mumbled his name as he threw you into a rabid vortex of pleasure and pain that swept you beyond your senses.

“That’s right, scream for me.” Henry urged and withdrew his finger to hear his name on your tongue. “Tight little pussy taking daddy’s cock all the way, just like a slut.” 

Waves of ecstasy slammed into your cervix along with his throbbing girth. Your cunt threatened to suck him in, and as he felt the undeniable shudder inside, he fucked into you so fast you couldn’t even scream. 

Your breath shook out of your lungs. Your body exploded from within, shivering and quaking as Henry forced your orgasm. Tiny little jolts streamed through you, and the ground didn’t seem to be beneath your feet anymore.

As you clutched him so tightly, Henry broke into a string of low, beastlike grunts and obscenities. His hand slid back onto your hip, and while you anticipated his impending release, he suddenly paused and groaned while trying to catch his breath.

“You want daddy’s cum?” 

Unable to speak, you mewled and nodded as much as you could.

“If you want daddy’s cum you need to take it.” He explained breathlessly and drew back, finally releasing your neck from his tight grasp. You gasped as air filled your lungs again. After a moment you turned your head back to Henry over your shoulder, staring at him with confusion. 

“You heard me,” he panted. “work for my cum, fuck yourself on my cock.” 

He pulled himself almost entirely out; your battered little slit fought to keep him, clinging to his pulsating manhood, desperate to have him fill you with his hot milk. Throbbing with frustration, you pushed back against him, the cheeks of your ass bucking into his waist. With shaking hands, you rose to brace on the surface, sobbing as you let him fill you again and again.

Henry groaned with sweet delight, enjoying your submissive behaviour and the way your warmth engulfed him. He crossed his muscular arms as you fucked yourself onto his long shaft, glancing down at his cock entering and exiting your cunt. 

“Fuck…” he muttered and then suddenly reached one hand down and spanked you harshly, making you jolt. “You want daddy’s load? Go faster!”

Whimpering you complied, riding backwards on his shaft with urgent speed. Every ridge and tendon grazed you inside, the thick head of his cock kissing hard against your cervix while you continued bucking harder and harder, feeling the unmistakable spasms hit you again. “Daddy!!!” you whined, trembling as you felt your second release with the hardening of his testicles against your clit and the swelling inside you. 

A sudden hot gush filled you, his nails digging deep into your meat as you came together, both chanting a duet of savage and desperate calls. Holding your hip, Henry gripped and shook your body as he pumped himself fully into you. Violent tremors took your knees, making you shut your eyes with embarrassment while Henry pulled himself away and sighed.

“Wow, I think I might have needed that…” he uttered and swallowed the dryness in his throat. Stepping back, he crouched and pulled his trousers back on, peering as you laid on the desk, with his semen dripping down your legs, slow like honey. 

Any thoughts of getting up on your feet sounded like an absurd idea. But then, strong arms wrapped around you, taking you into a protective embrace. Your eyes lifted to meet Henry’s soft, loving gaze. 

“I think maybe I should take a break now, and we can watch a movie in bed together,” Henry suggested and kissed your sweaty forehead.

“What about your computer?” You asked, pressing your head onto his broad chest. His heart was still thundering like a raging drum inside. You were bemused of how this man could even stand giving the intensity of your acts.

“It can wait, but you obviously can’t” he smiled and kissed you again as he carried you to your shared bedroom. 


End file.
